mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabrana
Kabrana is a female character making her first appearance in Shokan Strike. She appears to be Quan Chi's sister. She was also rumoured to be in MK2011, but was cut out. Biographies MK Shokan Strike: As a being of the Netherrealm and sister of Demon, Quan Chi, she determines to rule Outworld and killing the Emperor. She killed Kitana after betraying her during the events of MK Armageddon. She is currently the assassin of Shao Kahn in search of Shinnok's sacred Amulet. Moves Special Moves Demon Shove: Kabrana shoves her opponent hardly, knocking them off balance. (MKSS) Fireball: Throws a fireball at the opponent. (MKSS) Demonic Teleport: Teleports, then punches the opponent's head. (MKSS) Ground Slam: Similar to Jax's ground pound, except, she does it 3 times. (MKSS) Demon's Touch: She jumps into the air and stomps on the opponent's head. (MKSS) Fiery Demon: Does a flip-kick on the opponent, then a flying kick. (MKSS) Fatalities *'Demonic Torture:' Does 10 flips kicks, which sends an organ out each kick. Then rips off the head. (MKSS) *'Axe Slice:' Uses the axe to slice every body part, which sends them flying. (MKSS) *'Netherrealm Fire:' Sends a fireball which explodes the opponent. (MKSS) Endings MK Shokan Strike: (Story Form) Betraying Quan Chi, Kabrana hunted for Kitana's corpse to kill it even more. She encountered Sareena, who told her that Liu Kang had revived the soul of Kitana. Kabrana hunted for Liu Kang and killed him and Kitana. Kitana's soul was then possessed by Kabrana, and Kitana, was her slave. MK Shokan Strike: (Film Form) Kabrana: Shang, I want to kill Quan Chi. Shang Tsung: As much as I would agree, but why would you want to do such a thing to your brother, Kabrana? Kabrana: I want his throne of Outworld. Shao Kahn is dead. Quan Chi is the ruler now. I declare myself as Queen of Outworld! Shang Tsung: We'll kill him at dawn! Kabrana: *bows and leaves* Sareena: Queen Kabrana! Kitana and Liu Kang are alive. They're at the Wu Shi Academy. Kabrana: How would you know, Sareena? Sareena: I.... I saw them teleporting. It may be an illusion, but I am sure it would be the two! Kabrana: Teleport me there, Sareena! Sareena: Yes, my queen! *opens portal and Kabrana walks through* *At Wu Shi Academy* Kitana: *training with Liu Kang, and get hit* Nice hit, Liu. Liu Kang: That wasn't me, Kitana. It i- *sees Kabrana* KITANA! LOOK OUT! Kabrana: *stabs Kitana and Liu Kang* Fools... *ressurects Kitana and puts her under mind-control* You will follow my orders.... Kitana! Character Relationships *Childhood friend of Kitana and Cyrax. *Sister of Quan Chi. *Betrayed Kitana and killed her and Liu Kang. *Leader of Brotherhood of shadow and ordered Kia and Jataaka to exterminate Sub-Zero. *Allied with Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn to kill Quan Chi. *Witnessed Shao Kahn's death which was caused by Quan Chi. *Battled Frost, Rain and Scorpion and won. *Assigned Drahmin and Moloch to hunt for Quan Chi. *Rebuilt the Oni's land. *Informed by Cyrax and Sareena about Kitana and Liu Kang being resurrected by 2 Edenian Army Generals. *Plotted a plan to defeat and kill Quan Chi with Shang Tsung. *Informed by Sareena as to where Kitana and Liu Kang were. *Killed Kitana and Liu Kang. Then put Kitana under hypnotism to do what Kabrana made her do. *Killed by Quan Chi in Shokan Strike in Quan Chi's ending.